neo_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Genesis Wiki:Guidelines/Pokemon
If you decide to portray a character from the Pokemon universe, you have the option to either have a trainer who has his own Pokemon so long as the team is not overpowered or you can choose to portray just a Pokemon from the list below. More Pokemon become usable later on. Trainer Criteria *FAKEMON ARE NOT ALLOWED. *Trainers can not get directly involved in any battle or mission that requires force. All battling must be kept to the trainer's Pokemon. *Trainers can choose their own team, but it has to be approved by an admin to ensure it is not to powerful. It is suggested that if you want a legendary on your team that you keep it to a minimal, even if it is a not as powerful legendary. **If you are low level, you may be approved to have certain legendary Pokemon, but they may also disobey you (as determined by an admin controlling NPC's in a role play session). **Pokemon on your team must be at their first form when you begin. Admins control when your Pokemon evolve. *All Pokemon on a Trainer's team may only have up to four moves. A Pokemon can have multiple moves "learned", so before a role play session, the user has the ability to modify their Pokemon's move sets to their convenience, but it cannot be moved once the session, battle, or mission has begun. *Pokemon on a Trainer's team cannot have the ability to speak, even if it can speak in the anime. *Pokemon are only able to have moves that it can learn naturally. **You can "teach" a Pokemon any moves that it learns by leveling. Every other level (beginning at level 3), it can learn a new move starting at level 1 with two moves being among the first four it learns. **Pokemon that can learn TMs or egg moves can only learn them from buying them when available in the shop. When bought, these moves can be taught at any level. *Once you've reached a certain level and all of your Pokemon are in their final form, and if approved by an admin, you have the ability to become a Gym Leader or a member of the Elite Four. You still have the ability to go on missions and do everything a normal Trainer can, but you are also able to battle random trainers occasionally. Solo Pokemon Criteria *FAKEMON ARE NOT ALLOWED. *All Pokemon may only have up to six moves. A Pokemon can have multiple moves "learned", so before a role play session, the user has the ability to modify a Pokemon's move set to their convenience, but it cannot be moved once the session, battle, or mission has begun. *Pokemon may only have the ability to talk if the user wishes if it is a Pokemon that has been able to speak in the anime, such as Gengar. *Pokemon are only able to have moves that it can learn naturally. **You can "teach" a Pokemon any moves that it learns by leveling. Every other level (beginning at level 3), it can learn a new move starting at level 1 with six moves being the first six it learns in its last form. **Pokemon that can learn TMs or egg moves can only learn them from buying them when available in the shop. When bought, these moves can be taught at any level. *Pokemon when mega evolved must be weakened in some way, and should not have the ability to easily mega evolve in every battle or mission. **Mega Stones for Pokemon that can mega evolve are sometimes sold at the shop, but are limited when available. *Individual Pokemon are more powerful than the Pokemon on a trainer's team with the exception of powerful legendary Pokemon where individual Pokemon are at about the same tier (in the case where both are the same level).